What are we?
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Betty and Kate are now living in Betty's house, one night when they're playing cards Kate let's something slip to Betty and she doesn't know what to make of it. Will it ever be possible for Kate and Betty to ever be more than friends?


**A/N: I tried writing a different Bomb Girls fic, but it wasn't that great so I tried again with this one :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bomb Girls. **

* * *

Chapter One

I'd never actually kissed a girl until Kate, not that, that went very well. I guess I wasn't as good at reading signs as I thought I was. So that's why when I met Teresa I was reluctant to start anything, why I was nervous. I had been so sure before, so sure that Kate liked me back in the same way I'd like her… well loved her but I'd been wrong but I guess Teresa kind of gave me the hints that pushed me forward.

I was nervous with Teresa and I think I even loved her too, she made me feel light and I loved that. I felt so happy in the time that we knew each other even when we argued. So that was why it was so hard to see her go.

* * *

It's now been two months since, Marco went out to war. He sends letters to us when he can but we all still really miss him, I'm happy that he finally got what he wanted and it seems we all got what we wanted in a way… although at a price. Kate's singing career seems to be going really well and I quite enjoy spending time with her when we're both not working.

"Have you heard from, Teresa?" Kate asked me, as we were playing cards. I dropped my cigarette in the ashtray and shook my head sadly.

"No, I uh... haven't" I replied, somewhat nervously. It sucked tat I hadn't, all this time I'd been wandering; Will I ever see her again? Do I want to see her again? but of course I did because in a way she was special to me. She was my first, and Ill always remember that. (That time with Ivan, never really counted)

"Oh, maybe she's really busy" Kate said, trying to make me feel better. I think Kate knew or knows that Teresa and I were more than friends, I mean I did kiss Kate once so that gave my preferences away and I'm not exactly good at hiding my emotions from Kate. Kate is, always has been and always will be my best friend and boy if I were a man, I'd marry her... but I'm a women and I don't really want to be a man. I think that Kate saw my relationship, (I guess you could call it that) as a way to forget bout that incident behind the piano, maybe? I really don't know. Sometimes I want to bring it up but then I get scared, scared that if I did then I'd cross the line or something and she'd stop being my friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Betty" Kate said, sadly.

"That's life for you, Kid. Not much you can do about these things... I'm okay though, the important question here is. Are you okay?" I asked, referring to Ivan and Vera's deaths.

"I think so, just gotta keep a strong mind I guess." Kate sighed. I smiled and rested my hand on hers.

"It'll be okay, Kate. You'll see! the war will end and you'll meet the man of your dreams and get married" I assured her, hoping I was right. "Just remember though, you're safe here with me until it does" I added, I kept saying that to her. That she's safe with me, I guess it was helping me as well as it was her. I mean, it made me feel needed and wanted having a purpose and all that and Kate would always be my purpose.

"What about you Betty?" Kate asked, suddenly looking at me with those adorable worried eyes of her. I shrugged.

"Ah, I can take care of myself. I'll be alright" I smiled, she smiled back at me and we went back to playing cards for a few minutes until she put her set down and looked at me as if she wanted to say something but didn't know quite how.

"Don't you ever get worried?" Kate asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"About what, Kate?" I wandered.

"That if you... I know... or I mean, I think I know you don't want to marry a man... but don't you get worried that if you don't that you'll never be able to have children? That you wouldn't be able to carry on your family line" Kate asked, I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly rich like Gladys, Kate. I don't exactly have a family line..." I said, Kate shook hear head.

"Everyone has a family line, you don't need to be rich for that!" Kate pointed out. shrugged.

"I never really thought about it, I mean... don't think I could..." I started but was too scared to admit it, Kate smiled as if to say it's okay.

"I know" She said.

"What's it like? You know to be really in love with a man?" I asked her, curiously I'd always wandered if it felt the same.

"It's just like being in love I guess, you can't stop thinking about him, you want him around all the time and you feel on top of the world when he kisses you" Kate explained. I nodded, it felt that way with Teresa, and if Kate had kissed be back it would of felt that way with her too.

"You know, Betty. I'll never own up to this if you tell anyone but you're a good kisser" She said and it was like my world stopped. I opened my mouth in shock, she just stared at me before turning back to her cards. I didn't know what to make of this!


End file.
